A journey to Amegakure
by whitedead
Summary: Jiraya is sent to Amegakure to find the mysteries inside the City of the Weeping Sky. He finds the cult of Pain and all about his philosophy


_**Dark, Cold, Wet.**_

A womb cold and eerie. Jiraya swam in a while ', between tunnels and passages, looking for a way to enter. Once out of the last tunnel was finally reached in an open area, he could not see with his own hand, and most disturbing, just out of the tunnel felt that under him the seabed had disappeared: he had arrived in a kind of huge bottomless pit. He tried to swim to the bottom, but he knew he could do it for hours and would not have reached, and he had all this breath.

_**He looked over and saw the light.**_

He began to swim upward, attracted by that wonderful source of security.

As we went back could see everything around him: the well was a square, a sort of huge swimming pool. Under him the ominous black backdrop loomed silent, who knows what monsters lurked down there.

Jiraya finally could see clearly the surface of the water, and it was bumpy, ridged: was still raining. Yet. It had been more than twenty years, but it had stopped raining. Not there.

As we climbed the silence was disturbed by the sound of rain outside, getting stronger.

A rustling noise that became. The noise of the individual droplets that come together to pool water.

Jiraya emerged from the gray pool, and his face was wet from the incessant and many rain drops.

The noise of the rain broke the silence he had heard in the last minutes underwater.

He looked around: no guard in sight. He walked over to the edge and went laboriously.

He still had not stopped raining, not there.

_**For Amekagure, the Village of the Rain.**_

Jiraya had made a huge effort to infiltrate in there. The city had once been a thriving center of commerce. The reason was its location: between the land of Fire, Wind, and that of the Earth. A constant bustle of merchants, people came here to do a lot of business. In his youth Jiraiya often stopped there where many pilgrims as he could meet and discuss. It was a lively, active, full of information. The cultures of the Leaf, the Sand and Rock here met, mingled and were leaving every day. The multicultural spoken, the clothes are all different, the objects that were brought.

Amegakure was a small village, but getting rich quickly. But a village between three great empires could not remain independent for long.

Already by the First World War of Ninja three lands attempted to invade the village. He was one of the first centers where the fight began.

The bad thing, however, was that the War, to Amegakure, not ended.

While other countries were peace, to Amegakure the Sand, Rock and Leaf clashed again for many generations. The village did not have the means to defend themselves, and so was each time under a different master: now with the Leaf, now with the Sand, now with the Stone. Every time a powerful ally, but two powerful enemies allies to attack them. Amegakure was torn by internal factions.

The rain, of Amegakure, had never ceased. Was said to be due to the tears of the sky, the earth, the whole village to the incessant wars. Amegakure each time was always disputed land, and it has been for a long time.

Then came Hanzo. The baby declared dead when they tried to enter the poison of a salamander. Who would have thought that would have reappeared and became one of the most powerful warriors?

He joined the secret service and climbed hierarchies. He was strong, cruel and bloodthirsty but also smart and above all pragmatic. The government of the time was an ally of the Leaf but everyone hated him, was bloody and imposed high taxes, suppressing protests and riots in the blood. Blood and rain that bathed this land for generations. Hanzo knew how to take advantage of this discontent and betrayed his master, making support from Sand waiting just such an occasion.

Hanzo but never remained too with an ally only. Sand betrayed now to be with the Leaf, Leaf now to be with the Rock. Hanzo did not want to be anyone's servant, but between the three litigants he was always at the table of the winner. Every war led him to snatch a piece of land to the loser: now the Leaf, now the Sand, now the Stone. And from war to war, betrayal in conspiracy, Hanzo tenfold the territory of his village. When the larger resorts noticed it tried to invade it, but when one was moving the other two stopped him: everyone wanted that cake, and they did not want share it. And every time I broke the ruckus Amegakure was always winning, getting bigger.

Eventually the three nations eventually agreed not to touch the little hedgehog that was Amegakure, which was enriched with businesses again. It was a thriving center of the Three Nations.

Then World War II broke out of the Ninja, and this time the Three nations attacked together Amegakure, to divide it and then fight each other there. Three factions were fighting over a small land in rainy, a massacre was higher than that of all other lands.

Jiraya remembered it, the war ... Amegakure was devastated: the streets were torn up, buildings in ruins, everywhere there were carcasses, landmines, clouds of poisonous gas. Bombing from above, trenches every four kilometers. Wherever an attack, wherever a sortie. A land of perpetual war.

Jiraya there had sought his first student in Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. He hoped that the Rinnegan Nagato had brought true peace and understanding in the world, but this did not materialize. After the war, the news came that the three boys had been brutally murdered. By Hanzo same.

Already, in the war Hanzo defended well. Even with the three nations that were their comfortable in his land Hanzo was always at the forefront, wearing out the enemy with a long guerrilla war. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru had directly addressed, and it was he himself, under the rain that any massacre had witnessed in the history of Amegakure, calling them "Sannin", the three Legendary Ninja Leaf, exceeded only by White Fang of the Leaf, which then, however, was still a kid.

What had happened? Why Amegakure, but independent output devastated by war, had suddenly closed? The borders were watched, the Autarchy had closed external contact.

Now, talking to people, everyone said that Hanzo had been deleted from the new leader.

Him, all his family (even the most remote) and its supporters. All purged.

**Pain remained as the sole ruler.**

Pain, who was this guy?

He had never heard, and Jiraya was an expert on Intelligence of the Leaf.

Asking people all were strange and vague: now frightened, now exalted, now knelt and prayed.

_"Pain is the absolute leader of Amegakure. He sees everything and hears everything. His word is law, his hands can find you anywhere. There is no opposition in Pain, and do not want to see me in trouble, so leave me alone "_

_"Pain has brought stability to Amegakure and rebuilt our village. Now we have skyscrapers, television and advanced computer! "_

_"Pain is a god. He has punished Hanzo and his followers who brought corruption and suffering in our village, and now he is watching us from above. His ears hear the words of the heart, so only those who really loves Pain will be rewarded by him! "_

_"Pain is a cult, not really exist. People started to believe in this god who punishes the wicked and corrupt and brings pain in the world, but it is only an illusion of mass. Frankly I do not believe much ... ..però someone Hanzo did it out, right? "_

_"Pain is the god of suffering, its verb is human suffering, his act is the punishment and redemption._

_Pain has eyes and ears everywhere, thanks to the angel in his service. For the angel in custody of your home you can purchase this little man of paper and hang it on the door: the angel is in each of these symbols of faith. If a criminal attacks your home the angel will know, and will punish him. If anyone speaks ill of Pain before this, he will know it, and his revenge will come "_

_"Pain? No thanks, I'm a teetotaler "_

_"Pain is just an imaginary figure created by the new power group to Amegakure, does not really exist. They are watching us with hidden cameras and microphones, and punish those who conspire behind them. Pain Hooray! "_

_"Bah, is the new leader. I do not give anything if there are people who venerates him or people who hate him, but now I'm quiet. The war has taken away all my brothers "_

_"Pain is a manifestation of the War. The will of the Spirit of Humanity, as he called Hegel, the cultural ethos, social, traditions and beliefs. Superstructure Marx._

_Pain is a manifestation of one of these ideal concepts, namely the War. And 'the spirit of the War generated by human minds that hate and suffering, and here to Amegakure, where the suffering is greatest, became incarnate and brought a Just War punishing the wicked "_

A Jiraya, after a while was dizzy. The answers were more or less always the same.

Pain was a deity worshiped by all, now a god of Justice, now of Suffering, now the War, now an incarnation of the Spirit of History. Pain was a political leader who now controlled all bloody with his "angel". Pain was only a symbol, a concept, a totem, a representation of the collective superego. Pain was all this, was A thousand things, and it was not anyone. Because no one had seen him, they had not touched, they did not know anything for sure about him apart from the name.

_**Pain, Suffering.**_

_**Pain was one, was hundred thousand, but it was not anyone.**_

Jiraya wandered for hours in the city.

The rain struck him incessantly.

The shops all had a depiction of the Angel, a bit 'as it is used with crosses in distant countries.

Every hour people watched the tower higher Amegakure.

Perhaps unconsciously their superego suggested that the Supreme punisher, Supreme Justice and the sum deity stood there, looking at them.

He had also heard that Pain was the one who, with only the will, rained on Amegakure.

Jiraya finally saw a strange building.

On the surface it looked like a greek temple, with large columns and a staircase leading up.

After a lot 'of steps across the columns.

Each column was very high and impressive. Jiraya had his face turned up, looking amazed the majesty of that building. From inside came the chants, choirs, organ sounded.

Jiraiya came, and gasped. Literally.

The interior was identical to the great Gothic churches of which he had heard about in books.

Large glass windows on the walls depicting religious images, huge columns dividing the nave from the aisles. A long series of benches. A central altar, behind which there was the majestic organ playing. Jiraya continued to advance in the semi-semi-deserted church. His face was always upwards, looking at the enormity and magnificence of detail. Large statues of men suffering, impaled by spikes. Men who raised the weight of columns carved at the base of these.

Above the organ, in the dome the image of the **Last Judgement** by Michelangelo.

The windows were six and six figures depicting orange-haired, all similar and luminescent eyes.

**The Six Ways of Pain.**

Jiraya remembered dialogue had with a professor of Philosophy at the University of Amegakure.

"The Painism is a hybrid religion between **Christianity and Buddhism**, as it has instant common to both: the first inherits a vision of the deity who sees everything, that rewards the righteous and the wicked justice, who wants peace and who has a particular conception of suffering. From the second inherits "the six-way" and a particular conception of suffering. And 'one thing in common: the Suffering. In these two religions more than in the other was placed in the foreground human suffering. "

A man approached the altar, while the music of Pain began again.

"The war has upset the world of Ninja for centuries, thousands of people have died especially here, where a thousand armies fought, the sky still weeps for the suffering they must endure Amegakure"

_Pain, pain, the god of pain, the pain of the story, the pain necessary for peace._

"The Suffering reigns, the suffering caused by the lack of understanding of men.

The evil human causes suffering, thus say the Christians. Life itself causes suffering, thus say the Buddhists, the suffering is caused by the clash between I and World, and between I and I. Men do not understand each other and collide.

The world is not like ours and I would like this makes us suffer. Everything that makes us suffer is something that we do not want, the War is the highest form of suffering: I many who try to cancel each other to establish itself sovereign "

_Jiraya reflected on those words echoing between the walls._

"But in suffering there is also a mutual understanding: Pascal said that humans do nothing but look for work, entertainment, distraction, reflection just to avoid being alone with their emptiness: remove to a man his work, his activities, leave him alone with his thoughts and **HE SILL BE SAD**!

He will be sad because they feel that his life is empty, you will understand that all activities were unconscious distraction from the emptiness they feel inside: What is life? What's the use? Why are we here? Unanswered questions, and this vacuum is the sea that fill our ego. "

_The choir was rising_

"In suffering all men will understand! All deep down we are empty and we suffer, all suffer in the deal with the world, all in the fight between us suffer: life is evil and suffering!

And when you reduce a man to the bone, when you take away everything and leave him alone to look at the reflection of his soul he will see only an abyss of suffering! "

"All men in the deep suffering, and when a man suffers can also understand the suffering of others: when one suffers and the other is happy there is a tyranny, but when two people are suffering in solidarity, they understand each other and help one , so he said Leopardi "

_The organ began to play_

"Pain is the Pain! And 'the very essence of life. Life is pain, and the pain is in all men, it is in the depths of our Self and in society. We live immersed in a maze of concepts, beliefs, ideologies that make us blind to the world, to other human beings and to our true essence: but if torn off, if a man is suffering, he is naked with himself, with the cruelty of world and with others! Understanding is maximum, because it comes from deep ego! The men suffer when they understand perfectly!

Pain is the suffering that all rule, is the suffering that unites us and separates us.

His judgment will fall on those who hypocritically shun this truth and try to put the men against each other! He will judge all, every human despoil him of his convictions by reducing it to the maximum of his suffering, these are the **Six ways of Pain**!

**The Way of Naraka, the way of Preta, the way of the Animals, the way of the Human, the way of the Asura, the way of Deva.**

**The way of the Naraka**: After death those who were selfish and thought only of themselves, causing suffering to others will be punished! Hell instead of reincarnation! It 'a place of eternal suffering, eternal damnation, where every sense and every aspect is tortured!

That is the bottom of the afterlife, but also the bottom of the human soul!

There at the bottom, after eons of tribulations, the human will eventually reincarnate, purified in its true essence!

_Says the Book: I'll hear your Bucie and tear your tongues, because I summon the King of Hell by the large mouth, and in front of the empty end of your lives you will see the final bill for all your actions._

**The way of the Asura**: Those who were slaves of the senses, and they brought with their vices suffering to themselves and to others are deprived of their ability to understand others and themselves! Life for them is suffering but think that inflicting it on others diminish their giving pleasure, when in reality they're just feeding a large fire interior and social!

_Says the Book: The demon is hungry for each of the seven vices and slave of the senses. Has many faces all equally false, but inside is empty, only gears and wires. It can do everything but it has nothing inside him, if not suffering._

**The way of Preta**: Life is suffering, but life is also desire: we want to constantly and we are slaves of the senses and the id. Those who in life were slaves of the body of matter without hurting anyone actually have emptied one's self, filling Nerd!

They will be ghosts and wander on earth before reincarnating. Will be transparent, because their personality was false. They will have eternal hunger and thirst, but can not be satiated. Wander without identity and without being seen by others. Without being connected to the care of Heidegger, the labels and the connections of the things we are born.

_The book says: Great and big, strong and muscular, but nothing else you are and what you will not even after death._

**The way of the Animals**: The animals live in our same level physically, but mentally they are in a quite different scale! The animals live in fear, hunger, sex and survival instinct. Life is a continuous foster species, "survive and reproduce" are the only reality.

Our Es, the unconscious, is our animal part: when we follow him ignoring the superego we are destined to become animals, and as such they are reincarnated.

_The book says: Pets are like arms, obey a blind will. As we are slaves of suffering, a suffering and sensitive physical and ignorance, but the most serious sadness is that they cannot know. How ignorant humans who do not know they are poor and suffering._

**The way of the Human**: our suffering is manifold: pain and suffering in the ego born empty and thrown into this meaningless life. Suffering is life itself. Suffering are our senses deceive us in the Veil of Maya. Suffering is our Es slave of desires. Suffering is our slave I superego that inflicts pain and punishment, anguish and despair in exchange for company and safety, but based company over misunderstanding of thoughts! We are immersed in thousands of barriers: physical, sensory, mental, cultural and selfishly closed in our Me: we cannot understand each other!

_Says the Book: The only way to know the True Essence of humans is to live in and I read their thoughts. Only in suffering that is possible, because the life is reduced to its mutual fund equal for all mankind that Jung had predicted._

**The way of the Deva** is one of the deities. Even the most enlightened, the most powerful, the wisest and the highest in the celestial hierarchies are subject to pride, to suffering, to the cycle of reincarnations. Suffering also reaches the highest peaks! The Book says, "As long as there is life there is suffering," the cancellation of consciousness predicted by Buddha millennia ago, Nirvana, is the only instance without suffering.

_Says the Book: Attract and Repel, that is the nature of the ego that wants everything inside him taking it from the outside world, but rejects everything from whether to stay intact and find himself. The extremes are the I-World of Fichte and the ego-Nothing full of suffering. Life is an oscillation between these two instances._

These are the truths!

Says the Holy Book: Pain will come when the rain will cover the whole world to his will.

**In those days all mankind will be united, there will be no more wars.**

**Torments and tribulations come, humans will be reduced to their essence**

Only then can they look in the eyes and understand each other. Will be the true fellowship in suffering!

Pain will take charge of all the suffering of humanity, he suffers every time you suffer, he E 'pain!

Pain will take all sin and all suffering, will be filled by these and will sacrifice himself, and in his sacrifice everyone will be purified and all will have to save his life physical and mental.

If man will still be at war the **RAGE** of Pain will overwhelm the world with weapons of fire from heaven, and no one will be spared.

The human suffering is a constituent of life. Pain is in all of us, his angel sees everything. But Pain is also with us in suffering, and to cleanse us from all evil and all pain taking it as their own. Pain! Embrace your pain! "

Jiraya, within himself, he felt a great and deep sadness.

Those words were right, life itself was based on the suffering in many of his constituents.

And those words, Pain ... .in pain all men will understand, will be purified and will have true peace ...

They were so familiar concepts, concepts that Jiraiya had internalized now for a lifetime, and that he had only sent to ...

**Pain**, from his tower, watched Amegakure. Its land devastated by suffering where it rained for generations. A shower, a ceaseless tears.

Pain and his six bodies were constantly pierced by stakes that transmitted the chakras. This was used to control the bodies, but also to feel pain constantly.

Pain had suffered more than any other man: he had lost his parents, he had lost his best friend, had lost his organization, the peace we wanted was gone. The suffering of Pain was immense.

Pain slowly had organized everything: the Akatsuki would do the most dangerous jobs of all.

Even the largest villages used them for their missions.

When they had enough money, a huge amount of money, it would be the second phase: would pay a huge army of mercenaries present in all the Five Lands.

Would accept all work to be anyone at very low prices. All other mercenary companies would immediately collapsed, defeated or absorbed by Akatsuki.

The smaller villages would use them because of the low price. The big resorts so they would have more contracts for their ninja and would collapse.

Finally all the armies would become unnecessary: the Akatsuki would have the monopoly of the war: who pays the most is the winner. Disputes would be settled her safety as well.

At that moment, with the army, the villages under their control and the great powers in the knee, would get the power.

But this was only the second phase ...

Meanwhile they would harvest the Tailed Beasts. One after the other.

When all the animals will be ready will start the third phase: use them to threaten nations.

The victory would be safe: the nation to be destroyed would be destroyed in an instant.

**The Akatsuki** would have the monopoly of **War and Victory**.

In short would impose peace in the world, and those who do not respect it would end bombed.

The evil is punished with weapons from heaven, and suffering will be maximum.

When the world was corrupted by hypocrisy human fire would have wrapped, and all humans would suffer, and suffering would understand their condition and would have understood!

_**This was the judgment of Pain!**_

Pain but he knew that one day he would die and those weapons would have ended up in the wrong hands and would burst Hell on earth, the Judgement of Pain!

_**An eternal cycle of rebirth and destruction, punishment and redemption.**_

He would collect all the suffering of every age itself, and would purge every human being with his sacrifice that would revive the suffering.

"Pain, arrived an intruder," said Konan, diligent as ever to materialize with its sheets of paper.

Listening to the notes and the choirs from the temple Pain, in the rain, he raised his hands to the sky during the thunder, and said,

"It 'started, soon the whole world will know **PAIN**!"


End file.
